


Couldn't Chair Less (No, Really)

by dianna44



Series: chair au [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yuuri is a chair, chairs don't have feelings, why did y'all want more of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44
Summary: Yuuri is a chair.Russian Translation





	Couldn't Chair Less (No, Really)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Suomi available: [Couldn't Chair Less (No, Really)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104362) by [Emppuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko/pseuds/Emppuko)
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Cadeiras Não Tem Sentimentos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861640) by [Yoñlu (TheoKobayashi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKobayashi/pseuds/Yo%C3%B1lu)
  * Translation into Español available: [El Hecho De Que Las Sillas No Sienten Nada Debe Quedar Asentado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327072) by [ForeverAndDespues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndDespues/pseuds/ForeverAndDespues)



> once again!!! SERIOUS WORK OF ART!!!!1!!! I put a lot of work and effort into this!!! Chair Yuuri AU is my fave!!!!!! once again /Yuuri/ is italicized because /Yuuri/ is a BRAND, remember?

_Yuuri_ is a chair.

No feelings, no thoughts, no reactions or actions.

Because _Yuuri_ is a chair.

One day, a man came. Just another man. _Yuuri_ couldn’t quite react to him because _Yuuri_ is a chair.

The man sat down on _Yuuri_ , just like so many others, so many asses, so much time.

 _Yuuri_ had no reactions to the man’s action because _Yuuri_ is a chair.

The man bought _Yuuri_. And sat on _Yuuri_ frequently.

However, once again, let it be known, truly and surely known, that _Yuuri_ did not have an emotional reaction to Victor’s ass on _Yuuri_ because, as said before, _Yuuri_ is a chair.

**Author's Note:**

> chairs don't have feelings, u weird imbeciles. but I do so no h8!!!!1!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sychofant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119128) by [VanillaIsNotPlain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaIsNotPlain/pseuds/VanillaIsNotPlain)




End file.
